Pauses gourmandes
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite série de six OS avec pour thèmes la gourmandise. Préparez-vous à déguster des petites histoires sucrées accompagnées d'un bon zeste de citron. Niveau couple, cela sera quatre cracks pairs et deux classiques. Bonne lecture :)
1. Un Tsukki à la chantilly

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou, voici la petite pause avant Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue spéciale avec au menu une sèrie de six petits PWP avec pour thème la gourmandise dont je publie les trois premiers. Au menu, il y a aura quatre OS cracks et deux classiques par avec du lemon et plein de choses sucrées (mon stock de sucreries est épuisé chez moi et en regardant l'anime de Toriko, je me suis dite, ben autant faire des lemons. Oui, ma logique est partie sur Pluton qui sera toujours pour moi une PLANÈTE.)**

 **Au fait, je voulais aussi vous faire part de quelque chose : étant Aspie, j'ai la grande tendance à interpréter les mots littèralement donc faites attention quand vous me demandez les requêtes car je risque de mal le prendre si celle-ci est énoncée comme un ordre (genre, "j'aimerais que tu me fasses ceci", "tu pourrais écrire telle fic avec tel ship" etc...) alors que ce n'était peut-être pas l'intention première. Bonne lecture gourmande. :)**

Un Tsukki à la chantilly - HinaTsuki :

Hinata avait pris l'habitude de regarder furtivement Kei se déshabiller dans le local. Certes, ils étaient ensemble et il avait beaucoup d'occasion de le voir dans son plus simple appareil mais là, c'était surtout un détail qui avait tendance à lui mettre inconsciemment l'eau à la bouche. "Qu'est-ce que t'as à baver, imbécile?, maugréa Kageyama à coté de lui.

\- Euh, c'est rien, s'empressa de répondre le roux en finissant vite de s'habiller, faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller au gymnase. " Tobio poussa un soupir exaspéré. "Si tu passais moins ton temps à mater Tsukishi...

-...Chuuut!, le coupa Hinata en lui baillonnant la bouche avant de la relâcher pour s'empresser de sortir du local.

\- Hé, attends-moi, imbécile d'Hinata, s'écria le noiraud en quittant la pièce à son tour d'un pas pressé.

Seuls Tsukishima et Yamaguchi restèrent dans la salle pour se terminer de se préparer. De toute manière, Sawamura avait confié la clé du local au numéro 12. Tadashi remarqua d'ailleurs des petites traces rouges présentes sur les clavicules du blond. "Tu t'es fait piqué par un moustique, Tsukki?, demanda-t-il alors.

\- Si tu prends en compte que le moustique en question est mon petit ami, oui, répondit Kei avec un petit sourire amusé, on ne dirait pas mais c'est un vrai loup affamé de ce coté-là. Pas que je m'en plaigne."

Yamaguchi tomba des nues en comprenant la déclaration implicite de son ami. Il voulait dire par là que... _Je crois que je ne verrai plus Hinata de la même façon,_ mais il préféra garder sa remarque pour lui. Au même moment, Kei finit d'enfiler la veste de son survêtement d'un air pensif. Shouyou avait toujours tendance à mordiller un peu trop sa peau durant les préléminaires au point qu'il eut des petits suçons par ci par là. Néanmoins, le blond avait eu une idée fort alléchante pour rendre leurs moments d'intimité plus excitants.

Comme ils avaient convenu de passer la soirée chez lui, il prit la décision de lui en parler une fois qu'ils seraient dans sa chambre.

"De la crème chantilly?, demanda Shouyou en regardant la bombe d'un oeil confus pendant qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit dans la chambre du plus grand. Ils avaient diné et pris un bain bien chaud avant de finalement se poser dans le plus simple appareil. Cela ne les gênait aucunement vu qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire quand les parents de Kei et Akiteru n'étaient pas dans la maisonnée. En tous cas, ça ne répondit pas à sa question.

"Comme tu adores me laisser des suçons, répondit Kei en montrant les traces rouges présentes sur ses clavicules, je me suis dit que tu aimerais aussi me goûter de cette manière. C'est un peu comme un dessert."

Shouyou s'empourpra légèrement. C'est vrai qu'il adorait la carnation crémeuse de la peau de Kei, tout comme sa texture, il avait d'ailleurs tendance à la suçoter pour mieux l'apprécier. Le roux regarda la bombe à crème chantilly puis le corps de son petit ami en se léchant les lèvres. Il eut une petite idée.

Le numèro 11 le vit alors prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il planquait sous son oreiller (il la mettait dans son bureau avant de partir au lycée pour éviter que sa mère ne le découvre) afin de la poser près de lui puis, Shouyou souleva une de ses longues jambes afin de mettre de la crème chantilly tout le long. _Moi qui pensais qu'il allait commencer par..._ De doux et agréables frissons parcoururent son corps quand le numéro 10 se mit à lécher le sillon de crème qu'il avait fait du bout de la langue.

Un long gémissement rauque franchit ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que le roux remonta lentement, lappant la trace de chantilly sur son mollet en passant ensuite sur son genou avant de gouter l'intérieur de sa cuisse. "Oooh!"

Kei se sentit de plus en plus étrange. Shouyou ne faisait que lui lécher sa jambe mais ça l'excitait encore plus. Un petit rire espiègle se fit entendre accompagné d'un autre sillon à la chantilly, cette fois-ci sur son autre jambe. "Hé hé!, rigola le roux avant de murmurer d'un ton à la fois amusè et victorieux, je crois que j'ai trouvé ton point faible, Kei."

Il trouvait d'ailleurs son petit ami à croquer avec ses joues légèrement rosies et son regard mi-surpris, mi-embrumé. Kei voulut lui rétorquer quelque chose mais il ne put que se mordre les lèvres face a la nouvelle dégustation qu'entrepris le roux qui avait entretemps enduit deux de ses doigts de lubrifiant pour le préparer.

Le blond sentit alors un doigt entrer en lui quand Shouyou lécha la chantilly présente sur son mollet puis un deuxième quand il se mit cette fois-ci à savourer la chantilly présente sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse en suçotant la peau tendre. "Ah, s'étonna le roux en bougeant ses doigts, tu te contractes quand je te mordille ici, remarqua-t-il en mordillant de nouveau l'endroit, laissant ainsi un petit suçon.

Kei souhaitait lui dire de se taire tant cette découverte était gênante pour lui cependant les doigts de son petit ami atteignirent une autre zone sensible en lui cette fois-ci. Shouyou retira alors ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa virilité en écartant un peu plus les jambes de son amant non sans s'attarder un peu sur ses cuisses. "Shouyou..., murmura le blond avec une certaine impatience, vas-y."

Le roux eut un petit sourire avant de le pénétrer doucement en lui prenant les hanches. Habituellement, Kei se mettait au-dessus de lui mais là, ils furent tous deux trop pressés de le faire pour se soucier des positions. Le blond se mit à gémir de nouveau lorsque Shouyou bougea, ses mouvements du bassin se faisant à la fois longs et profonds puis plus rapides lorsqu'il entendit les râles hachurés de Kei qu'il trouvait tellement excitants, sa voix étant devenue délicieusement rauque. Le roux se mit alors à lever une de ses jambes pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts en la caressant de bas et haut. "Nnnn."

Kei se sentit s'étrécir davantage à ce contact pendant qu'il s'accrochait aux draps. Qui aurait cru que de simples caresses sur ses jambes lui feraient un tel effet? Shouyou posa alors un petit baiser sur la cuisse pâle avant de faire des vas et vients plus puissants jusqu'à ce qu'ils cédèrent tous deux à la jouissance. Le roux se retira alors pour se blottir ensuite dans les bras du blond qui eut un sourire quand même satisfait concernant la tournure des événements.

 _J'achèterai de la crème chantilly plus souvent,_ pensa-t-il en plongeant son regard dans des yeux ambres bien mutins. "Je sens que je vais m'amuser, déclara Shouyou, maintenant que je sais que...Aaah!" Kei venait de lui mordiller tendrement l'oreille avant de la sucer légèrement. "Je connais aussi ton point faible, Shouyou, murmura le blond en jubilant intérieurement quand il vit le visage du roux devenir écarlate, tu veux encore un peu de chantilly?, demanda-t-il ensuite.

Shouyou prit la bombe de crème fouettée et s'en mit sur les lèvres que Kei happa avec gourmandise en un baiser léger et sucré. _La prochaine fois, je rajouterai des fraises pour pimenter la chose_. Et Shouyou serait son adorable fraisier à croquer.


	2. Un Kageyama au caramel

Un Kageyama au caramel - IwaKage :

Un bel après-midi, au lycée d'Aoba Jousai, Hajime Iwaizumi stressait en lisant son manuel de littérature contemporaine. Son petit ami l'avait invité chez lui ce soir et il avait peur de déraper. Il fallait dire que ça faisait depuis un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Bon, ils avaient déjà passé à l'acte, ça, ce n'était pas le problème mais disons que Hajime avait un petit fantasme en tête ces derniers temps qui apparaissait souvent dans ses rêves, euh, intimes. La vérité fut que le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai avait peur que Tobio le rejette s'il le lui confiait.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage vu que le professeur l'appelait pour continuer la lecture. Il verrait ça plus tard. Néanmoins, cette pensée le triturait quand il cuisinait son caramel lors du cours d'économie domestique en dépit des cris stridents des filles énamourées qui regardaient Oikawa en train de faire la cuisine juste à coté de lui.

"C'est cool que nos deux classes fassent cours en même temps, commenta le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai en touillant le mélange dans la casserole, et ce caramel sera parfait pour mon pain au lait, hein, Iwa-chan?" Il fit la moue en voyant que ce dernier l'ignorait. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'arrives pas à faire la cuisine?, le provoqua-t-il, il faut dire que..." Le regard assassin que lui jeta Iwa-chan le dissuada de continuer. "Euh, je n'ai rien dit."

Hajime poursuivit sa préparation en poussant un soupir toutefois en regardant le caramel liquide prendre forme, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Le soir, dans le local de Karasuno pendant que toute l'équipe se changeait après l'entrainement, Hinata fut un peu effrayé de voir un Kageyama bien enthousiaste. "Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kageyama? Tu as l'air tout content, constata-t-il en voyant les lèvres du noiraud s'étirer en un sourire bizarre qui lui fit un peu peur, l'entrainement est fini, pourtant.

\- Il a peut-être rendez-vous avec une copine, le taquina Nishinoya, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si c'est ça, il a vraiment de la chance, renchérit Tanaka pendant que le visage de Kageyama vira à l'écarlate, tu crois qu'on la connait.

\- Franchement, je la plains, se moqua Tsukishima, qui serait assez masochiste pour vouloir sortir avec sa majesté?"

Tobio ferma rapidement son uniforme avant de sortir non sans avoir fusillé le blond du regard. "Au revoir, tonna-t-il simplement d'une voix calme et froide avant de fermer un peu trop vivement la porte.

\- Tsukishima, déclara Sugawara d'un ton réprobateur, tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui parler comme ça."

Kei haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Comme si c'était de sa faute si le Roi était susceptible.

Pendant ce temps, Tobio sortit du lycée pour découvrir son petit ami qui l'attendait devant l'entrée. "Tu en fais une tête, Tobio, remarqua Hajime en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, il s'est passé quelque chose?

\- Tsukishima m'a encore énervé, maugréa le noiraud en prenant la main du brun, il faut toujours que cette grande perche me cherche."

Hajime eut un petit rire avant de donner un petit bisou sur la joue du noiraud. Tobio s'était un peu plus ouvert depuis qu'il était à Karasuno et ça le rassurait en un sens. "Je vais te préparer un bon curry pour te faire oublier ça, qu'en dis-tu?"

Le numéro 9 hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il ne niait pas qu'avec tout ce sport, son ventre criait famine, de plus, il aimait secrètement se faire dorloter par Hajime. Contrairement à son allure un peu rustaude, le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai était très prévenant à son égard. Je lui rendrai la pareille un jour, pensa-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de converser agréablement avec son petit ami sur le chemin du retour.

Ainsi, quand ils arrivèrent chez le noiraud, Hajime se débrouilla pour faire du curry que Tobio trouva délicieux, puis ils se détendirent tranquillement dans la baignoire, histoire de se câliner tranquillement et de se détendre les muscles, enfin ils se séchèrent et mirent des affaires de rechange (Hajime faisant à peu près la même taille que le noiraud) cependant, le numéro 9 eut l'impression que le brun avait quelque chose en tête.

Il le sut au moment où ce dernier s'était agenouillé devant lui qui se trouvait assis sur son lit. Des mains massèrent un de ses pieds avec tendresse, le faisant ainsi soupirer de bien-être, toutefois, il y eut une lueur étrange dans les yeux verts de son cher et tendre et puis... Etait-ce lui ou bien Hajime haletait?

De son coté, le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai tentait de ne pas saliver pendant qu'il pressait doucement les doigts sur la plante du pied devant lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces derniers jours, il ne cessait de faire des rêves érotiques qui l'incluaient en train de lécher les pieds d'un Tobio frèmissant de plaisir à ce contact. Hajime ignorait d'où venait ce fétichisme bizarre mais il décida de céder à la tentation en ouvrant le bocal de caramel posé à coté de lui.

Tobio lui lança un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il le vit badigeonner son pied d'une fine couche de caramel. Il savait que Hajime l'avait fait en cours d'économie domestique cet après-midi mais le noiraud pensait qu'il l'avait amené pour qu'ils le goûtent ensemble. Le brun contempla le pied qu'il avait enduit avant de laisser courir sa langue dessus, se délectant de la saveur sucrée tout en guettant la réaction de Tobio qui eut le souffle court et les joues carmines.

Encouragé de le voir aussi sensible, il poursuivit son exploration en laissant des petits sillons avant de se mettre à sucer délicatement les orteils caramélisés un à un en se délectant des petits gémissements que poussait Tobio. Bon sang que cette situation l'excitait et il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à en juger la bosse présente sous le pantalon de pyjama du plus grand.

Hajime finit donc de goûter le reste du caramel présent avant de retirer le pantalon du noiraud. "J'avais peur que tu trouves ça bizarre, déclara-t-il après avoir sucer deux de ses doigts, mais on dirait que ça t'a plu."

Tobio fut à court de mots. Ce que venait de lui faire Hajime, c'était... Déroutant mais très agréable. Il avait eu l'impression de fondre lorsque celui-ci s'était mis à aspirer doucement ses orteils au point qu'il avait été à deux doigts de venir.

Le noiraud laissa ensuite Hajime le préparer doucement bien qu'il ne fut pas totalement remis de la dégustation improvisée de ce dernier mais son petit ami effleura son point sensible, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. "C'est bon, déclara Hajime en retirant ses doigts, par contre, on va le faire d'une toute autre manière, il retira son caleçon puis s'assit sur le lit de sorte que Tobio fut à califourchon sur ses genoux, à toi l'honneur."

Tobio s'empala alors sur le membre de son amant en rougissant. C'était rare qu'il prit l'initiative, rare et un peu embrassant néanmoins le regard empli d'amour de Hajime l'apaisa. Il eut un peu mal mais il fut heureux d'avoir son amant en lui tout comme il était tout contre lui. Le noiraud enleva son haut de pyjama tandis que le brun en fit de même avec son t-shirt puis tous deux s'étreignirent, Hajime se mettant à bouger ses hanches pendant que Tobio y répondit en ondulant son bassin.

Ils partagèrent un tendre et passionné baiser au gout de caramel au fur et à mesure que le rythme devint plus rapide et plus profond, les cris de Tobio se noyant contre les lèvres de Hajime qui répondit par de longs soupirs. Il caressa ensuite la virilité du noiraud en le sentant proche de la jouissance puis vint en sentant son amant se contracter autour de lui. Tobio se déversa alors sur sa main peu de temps après, en sentant une douce chaleur se répandre en lui.

Tous deux reprirent ensuite tant bien que mal leurs souffles dans les bras l'un de l'autre suite à l'intensité de leurs ébats. Tobio sourit en voyant l'expression comblée de son petit ami si inventif. Ainsi lui demanda-t-il implicitement non sans rougir un peu : "Hajime, tu n'as pas fait l'autre pied."

Hajime eut un moment de surprise avant d'adresser un grand sourire plein de tendresse à celui qu'il aimait. Finalement, Tobio ne le trouvait pas bizarre, il en fut soulagé. "Je vais m'en occuper, murmura-t-il en lui donnant un petit baiser sur le nez.


	3. Un Asahi frappé, arôme cola

Un Asahi frappé, arôme cola - AsaNoya :

C'était l'été.

Il faisait chaud et rien n'était pire dans la campagne présente dans la préfecture de Miyagi que l'humidité ambiante qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus lourde. Asahi et Yû en faisait d'ailleurs les frais puisque, malgré le petit ventilateur d'appoint présent dans la chambre du numéro 3 qui soufflait tant bien que mal de l'air frais et l'éventail que tenait le plus petit pour les rafraichir un peu, ils avaient toujours chauds.

"Pouah! Quelle chaleur, se plaignit Yû en secouant son t-shirt avant de se décider à l'enlever une bonne fois pour toutes. De toutes manières, les parents d'Asahi n'étaient pas là vu qu'ils avaient gagné un voyage pour Atami (la chance, pensa-t-il amèrement). Quoique quand ils auraient quitté tous deux le lycée... Euh non, ce n'était pas le moment de tirer des plans sur la comète, non l'objectif du moment c'était de se mettre au frais, voilà.

Surtout que le pauvre Asahi était allongé sur son lit seulement vêtu d'un short, complètement avachi et somnolant d'une façon plus que comateuse. Yû se mit à admirer son torse, surtout le relief de ses muscles bien dessinés et bien mis en valeur par la sueur ruisselante et la peau rendue légèrement mate à force d'être exposée au soleil. _Tiens, au fait Asahi m'a acheté des glaces, non?_ Yû eut un éclair de génie en se levant pour partir dans la cuisine chercher ce qu'il voulait en veillant à ne pas réveiller son petit ami.

Une fois avoir pris un batonnet glacé dans le congélateur, _il les a même pris au coca en plus. Ah, Asahi, tu es vraiment un amour,_ Yû repartit dans la chambre de son bien-aimé où il se mit discrètement à califourchon sur son petit ami assoupi. Inutile de dire qu'Asahi eut les yeux grands ouverts. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yû?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, tu as une insolation?

\- Mais non Asahi, répondit Yú en déballant sa glace, je vais juste manger une glace, déclara-t-il en posant celle-ci sur le torse du brun qui sursauta, et te rafraichir aussi un peu."

Asahi fut à la fois étonné et désarçonné en voyant le libéro faire fondre sa glace en la faisant glisser le long de son torse. N'empêche qu'il avait raison sur un point : c'était rafraichissant sauf que Yû eut une autre idée. "Miam, je vais me régaler, sussura ce dernier en se mettant à lécher la glace fondue présente sur les abdominaux du numéro 3 en remontant de plus en plus haut, mmmm, je trouve que ça a meilleur goût sur ta peau."

Asahi serra les lèvres en détournant son regard. "Yû... Arrête..." Sinon, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler. Sauf que cette demande fut tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd et que Yû se mit à lapper vicieusement les petites pointes de chair qui durcirent sous sa langue. Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Asahi enduisit deux de ses doigts du lubrifant posé sur le lit (Yû avait toujours tendance à le mettre ici quand il était là "au cas où") puis il baissa expressément le short et le sous-vêtements de son petit ami pour introduire doucement un doigt en lui.

"Mmmm, oui!, soupira Yû avec un sourire extatique aux lèvres. Il avait bien senti contre lui que ses petites léchouilles avaient fait de l'effet à son Asahi adoré. Le libéro se mit alors à onduler du bassin lorsqu'il sentit un second doigt accompagné le premier. C'était si bon, spécialement lorsqu'il sentit le regard d'Asahi sur lui, passant du marron foncé un peu craintif à un ocre de braise terriblement sauvage. C'était vrai qu'on le croirait pas comme ça étant donné son caractère mais Asahi pouvait se montrer extrêmement passionné quand on savait le taquiner comme il le fallait. Yû baissa alors le short du plus grand quand celui-ci eut jugé la préparation terminée .

Le libero sourit lorsque deux mains larges lui prirent les hanches pour l'aider quand il se fit pénétrer par un membre bien imposant. "Mmmm, tu es toujours aussi chaud et dur, Asahi, gémit Yû une fois que ce dernier fut entièrement en lui tandis que son amant réprima son envie de bouger ici et maintenant suite à cette déclaration indécente.

Le numéro 3 s'était assis entre temps afin que Yû prit appui sur ses épaules. Celui-ci se blottit tendrement contre lui afin de lécher de nouveau le torse aromatisé au gout acidulé de sa glace au cola. Asahi, qui s'était encore un peu retenu le temps que son amant s'ajuste, le prit par les hanches et commença à bouger en donnant des coups de rein puissants. Yû gémit à gorge déployée face à cette étreinte des plus sauvages sans verser dans la brutalité. Il aimait tout d'Asahi, sa gentillesse, sa sensibilité mais aussi ce petit coté indompté qu'il ne montrait qu'à lui.

De son coté, le numéro 3 fut totalement perdu dans cette union affectueusement violente avec les gémissements de son amant comme excitante musique accompagnée par ses râles de temps en temps. Il s'en voulait de le traiter d'une manière aussi brutale, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être doux mais là, Yû l'avait trop provoqué pour faire marche arrière. Il mordilla le cou du libéro avant de toucher son baton de chair, faisant des vas et vients en rythme avec ses coups de rein qui s'ancrèrent en Yû de plus en plus profondément.

Une chaleur moite accompagnait leurs ébats, leurs corps fiévreux ruisselèrent de sueur mais tous deux n'en eurent cure, préférant s'abandonner à la place à une délicieuse extase, les lèvres d'Asahi invitant celles de Yû à un baiser d'une grande douceur. "Moi qui voulais te rafraichir, fit Yû en haletant une fois le baiser rompu, c'est... Tout le contraire.

\- On n'a qu'à prendre un bon bain bien tiède pour nous détendre, proposa alors Asahi en entrelaçant les doigts avec ceux du libéro.

\- Bonne idée, valida Yû en souriant, comme ça, on se fera des petits calins dans la baignoire."

Asahi lui sourit tendrement avant de le prendre dans ses bras une fois avoir aidé Yû à se retirer de lui. Peut-être devrait-il lui acheter des glaces plus souvent, après tout.

 **Voilà pour les trois premiers OS. On se revoit pour les trois derniers (deux cracks plus un classique pour clore le tout) et après je m'attèle à la requête DaishouKen/KageHina/OiNoya. A bientôt. :)**


	4. Un Oikawa au chocolat

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou voici les trois derniers OS. J'avoue que d'autres histoires avec d'autres couples me sont venues à l'esprit mais je les garderai pour la prochaine pause que je ferai. Merci kama-chan59 pour tes reviews, il faut dire que l'appel du sucre est une grande muse (et avec les chocos de Noël qui arrivent...Hum, hum, je divague). Maintenant, place aux dernières pauses gourmandes avec pour commencer du UshiOi à consommer sans modération. Bonne lecture gourmande. :)**

Un Oikawa au chocolat - UshiOi :

Tendou trouvait Wakatoshi-kun un peu distrait ces derniers temps. Certes, l'entrainement se passait normalement mais le capitaine de Shiratorizawa ne cessait de réfléchir, les sourcils froncés ce qui le rendit encore plus sévère que d'habitude. Quelque chose devait l'ennuyer certainement et le Guess Monster eut l'intuition que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le volley.

Ainsi décida-t-il de lui en parler un soir au dortoir pendant que le brun passait son temps à lire des affiches publicitaires à sa grande tristesse. Il ne lui avait pas passé un de ses Jump pour ça, voyons. Non, il y avait plus important. "Quelque chose te turlupine, Wakatoshi-kun?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de lui.

Wakatoshi leva les yeux vers Tendou et mit un temps avant de répondre. Il savait que son camarade ne le jugerait pas mais il était vrai que c'était un sujet assez délicat à traiter. "Oikawa vient ici ce week-end et j'aimerai le surprendre un peu, il y eut une pause, je sais qu'il a été avec d'autres personnes avant moi et, pour être franc, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se lasse de moi.

\- Donc tu voudrais mettre un peu de piment dans vos ébats?, s'enquit Satori sans prendre de gants.

Wakatoshi opina silencieusement la tête, un peu gêné de se confier à ce sujet. Il fallait dire que c'était encore nouveau pour lui et ça le frustrait beaucoup, surtout qu'il avait peur de ne pas satisfaire Tooru dans ce domaine. Satori se mit à réfléchir. Wakatoshi-kun aimait Oikawa depuis le collège et il avait fallu attendre que ces deux-là furent tous deux en terminale pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

Toutefois, vu que le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai l'avait eu dans sa ligne de mire depuis des années, c'était normal. Il se demandait souvent comment son capitaine avait réussi à conquérir le coeur de cet adonis immature mais bon. "Je crois que j'ai une idée, déclara Tendou avant de lui murmurer ses conseils à l'oreille à un Wakatoshi qui devint un peu dubitatif. "Tu es sûr que ça va marcher?

\- Certain, le rassura Satori, après tout, pour moi, ça m'a permis de mélanger mes deux amours : le chocolat et Semi Semi. Comme Oikawa a aussi l'air très sucre, je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire mais ne dis pas à Eita que je t'en ai parlé, surtout, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Wakatoshi hocha la tête. Tendou avait raison. Tooru adorait mettre du chocolat sur ses pains au lait après tout donc cette idée devrait lui plaire... Si ce n'était que ce serait lui qui le dégusterait pour la peine. "Merci, Tendou, fit Wakatoshi en pensant à ce qu'il allait entreprendre, et je ne dirai rien à Semi, ne t'inquiète pas."

Satori eut un sourire satisfait. Par contre, après avoir discuté de ça, il eut très envie d'un Semi Semi au chocolat maintenant.

Le week-end arriva, Oikawa tenta de s'éclipser discrètement du local après l'entrainement en saluant ses équipiers avec empressement toutefois, à peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'Iwa-chan l'entrouvit en déclarant à voix basse : "Tu pars voir Ushiwaka?" Tooru sursauta. Il aurait dû s'en douter. "Euuuh, je...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Iwa-chan, bafouilla-t-il en se grattant la tête, qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises, toi!

\- Ouais, c'est ça, maugréa Hajime en poussant un soupir exaspéré, si tu le dis. Bon en tous cas, j'espère que tu ne seras pas en retard au lycée lundi comme la dernière fois.

\- Que veux-tu?, se reprit Tooru, je suis très demandé. Passe un bon week-end quand même, le salua-t-il avec un sourire narquois, même si ça sera dur sans moi."

Hajime roula des yeux avant de le laisser partir. Vraiment, il souhaitait à Ushiwaka bien du plaisir en se demandant comment il faisait pour supporter son ami d'enfance. "Bah, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, se dit-il en retournant dans le local bien qu'il savait au fond de lui que si le capitaine de Shiratorizawa faisait du mal à son ami d'enfance, il le paierait très cher. Ceci dit, Hajime savait bien qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter là-dessus en se remémorant du temps où Oikawa et lui étaient à Kitagawa Daiichi.

Même s'il avait eu, et avait toujours, une attitude impassible, il avait bien vu combien Ushiwaka avait été captivé par son ami d'enfance.

Tooru déambulait dans les couloirs du dortoir une fois arrivé à l'académie de Shiratorizawa. Wakatoshi l'avait prèvenu que la majorité des élèves repartaient chez leurs parents en fin de semaine, lui-même ayant l'habitude de rester ici à cause du climat familial chez lui qui n'était pas au beau fixe. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai avait appris pour le divorce de ses parents quand il était enfant et le rejet de la part d'une partie de qa famille et se disait qu'Ushiwaka était bien à plaindre.

Son petit ami l'accueillit dans sa chambre que Tooru trouvait bien rangée. Ça ne m'étonne pqs de lui. Wakatoshi était quelqu'un de très carré aussi bien dans son attitude que dans son caractère. Bien sûr, c'était agaçant mais au fil du temps, Tooru se disait que ça avait son charme. "Je t'ai mis des affaires de rechange sur le lit, déclara le capitaine de Shiratorizawa en montrant la pile, la salle des douches communes est au bout du couloir, poursuivit-il sur le seuil de la porte après lui avoir embrassé la joue, je vais chercher à manger à la cafétaria. Ils ont des plats à emporter au cas où les lycéens doivent réviser pour les examens à venir.

\- Ils misent vraiment tout sur la performance, remarqua Tooru en prenant la pile de vêtements.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Wakatoshi, c'en est épuisant, lui confia-t-il avec franchise, heureusement qu'il y a le volley. Bon, je te laisse aller prendre ta douche. A tout à l'heure."

Tooru opina de la tête et le regarda sans mot dire pendant qu'il ferma la porte. Le brun en profita donc pour serrer les vêtements contre lui avant de sortir à son tour prendre sa douche. Il y avait encore plein de choses qu'il ne savait pas sur Wakatoshi et au fond, avec ce que celui-ci venait de lui dire, Tooru comprit à quel point le volley était important pour lui. Pour le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai, c'était une véritable passion, pour celui de Shiratorizawa, c'était aussi un moyen de combler une souffrance muette.

Tooru eut mal pour lui alors qu'avant, il s'en serait moqué _. Je l'aime plus que je ne l'aurais pensé,_ pensa-t-il en se déshabillant dans un des cabinet des douches communes. Une fois sous la douche, il s'amusa ensuite à se demander comment cela serait si le lycée d'Aoba Jousai aurait eu un dortoir. _J'aurais sans doute squatter la chambre de Iwa-chan... Et embêter Mattsun et Makki en interrompant leurs séances de bécotage, oui, je me serais éclaté, je crois._

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai acheva de se laver puis repartit dans la chambre de Wakatoshi où ce dernier l'attendait avec un petit bentô prêt à consommer. "Par contre, il n'y avait pas de pain au lait, s'excusa-t-il en lui donnant la boite à panier-repas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Tooru en s'asseyant à coté de lui après avoir pris la boite, j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour le dessert, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur.

Wakatoshi eut un blanc en commençant à manger son bentô. "Euh, moi aussi, fit-il simplement en se grattant la tête. Tooru fut surpris de le voir ainsi. Oh, c'est la première fois que je le vois tout gêné, c'est mignon. "Toi, tu penses à quelque chose de pas très catholique, le taquina-t-il en lui caressant la main.

\- Finissons de manger, se dépêcha de dire Wakatoshi en regardant les cuisses fuselées de Tooru. Les vêtements qu'ils lui avaient passé ètaient certes un peu grands pour lui, mais rien que le fait de penser que son petit ami les portaient en ce moment avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'excitait. Tooru fit une petite moue puis tous deux terminèrent leurs paniers-repas impatiemment dans un silence mi-tendu, mi-confortable.

Wakatoshi prit ensuite la boite en plastique vide de Tooru avec la sienne pour les jeter dans la poubelle située près de son bureau quand deux bras l'enlacèrent doucement avant que des mains se mirent à lui errer sur son torse pour mieux le caresser. Le capitaine de Shiratorizawa eut un soupir en les sentant ensuite empoigner doucement ses pectoraux. Tooru savait comment bien l'embraser. Son corps devint très, très chaud.

Il se retourna afin d'embrasser son petit ami à pleine bouche, savourant la texture de ses lèvres avant d'engouffrer d'engouffrer lentement sa langue entre elles. Tooru fondit sous ce baiser langoureux qu'il approfondit en mettant ses bras derrière la nuque. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit en gémissant de plaisir, se délectant du corps ferme pressé contre le sien.

Wakatoshi rompit le baiser pour retirer le t-shirt du brun. Le sourire de Tooru s'élargit en pensant à ce que le capitaine de Shiratorizawa allait faire mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que ce dernier prit une bouteille de chocholat fondu pour en verser un peu sur son torse découvert en l'étalant ensuite sur sa peau. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais pris ma remarque de dessert au sérieux, déclara Tooru, ceci dit, venant de toi, c'est tout à fait possible." Et ce genre de jeu ne le déplut pas surtout quand il vit son Wakatoshi chéri le dévorer du regard.

Celui-ci s'émerveilla du contraste entre le chocolat et la peau laiteuse de Tooru. Il eut encore plus envie de la goûter. "Bon appétit, Wakatoshi, murmura Tooru qui s'étira légèrement pour mieux mettre son corps en valeur.

Wakatoshi se mit donc à goûter le torse offert de sa langue. La saveur sucrée et légèrement amère du chocolat rendit la dégustation plus délicieuse tandis que Tooru sentit des sillons brûlants qui l'enfièvra encore plus. Les baisers de son petit ami se firent plus moites, plus tentateurs que d'habitude, ses lèvres aspirèrent légèrement sa peau pour mieux se délecter et surtout, Wakatoshi prenait son temps, lui qui était d'habitude plus empressé.

Tooru poussa un gémissement lorsque Wakatoshi lécha tour à tour ses tétons afin d'enlever le chocolat restant, néanmoins, il fut trop embrumé dans le plaisir pour remarquer après que le plus grand mit un peu de chocolat sur son cou afin de le lécher ensuite. "Mmmm." Ce simple contact attisa un peu trop son désir. "Arr... Arrête... Wakatoshi."

Celui-ci stoppa à sa demande. "Tu n'aimes pas?" Avait-il été trop loin? "Ce n'est pas ça, le rassura Tooru, c'est juste que je ne veux pas jouir maintenant, surtout que tu es moins... On va dire, pressé que d'habitude. Est-ce à cause du chocolat?, murmura-t-il contre son oreille pour ensuite la mordiller, tu sais ce qu'on dit à ce sujet, poursuivit-il en léchant malicieusement le lobe, c'est un très bon aphrodisiaque.

\- Je voulais juste changer un peu, avoua Wakatoshi en caressant les lèvres de Tooru du pouce, es-tu satisfait?

\- Je le serai pleinement en te sentant au plus profond de moi, Wakatoshi, chuchota Tooru en se frottant lascivement son bassin contre celui de Wakatoshi, je dois avouer que ces jours sans toi à mes cotés sont ennuyeux, il eut un sourire désabusé, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi pour te dire ça.

\- Et ça me rassure étant donné nos différends passés, déclara le capitaine de Shiratorizawa en happant les lèvres de Tooru tout en retirant le caleçon de son dernier. Celui-ci le rompit ensuite par manque de souffle et se leva pour sortir de son sac le tube de lubrifiant. "J'ai tout prèvu, déclara-t-il joyeusement en le donnant à Wakatoshi avant de s'allonger sur le ventre en ècartant les jambes, tu peux y aller et désolé pour ton lit." Il avait totalement oublié qu'il avait encoee un peu de chocolat sur son torse. " Ce n'est pas grave, Tooru, fit Wakatoshi en se déshabillant à son tour et en enduisant ensuite deux de ses doigts. Il préférait que Tooru face à lui mais si cette position lui faisait plaisir...

Tooru soupira de plaisir en sentant Wakatoshi le préparer. Il le faisait toujours tendrement afin qu'il ne ressentit que peu d'inconfort pendant qu'il le lui faisait... Et il arrivait toujours à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. "Ooooh! Je crois que... C'est bon, haleta Tooru avant d'écarter lègèrement les fesses de ses mains en adressant un sourire provocateur à son amant, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, Waka-chan."

Wakatoshi le pénétra doucement tout en essayant de garder son self-control, l'invitation indécente de Tooru l'ayant bien enflammé puis attendit que son amant s'habitue à sa présence en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens tout en embrassant affectueusement sa nuque. "J'aime bien cette position, se confia Tooru en savourant la douce chaleur qui le couvrait, c'est comme si tu me faisais un gros câlin."

Wakatoshi eut un petit sourire à cette remarque. Tooru pouvait être très enfantin parfois, c'était touchant. Il entama alors des mouvements de bassins d'abord lents puis plus profonds en se regorgeant des petits cris que poussait Tooru au fur et à mesure qu'il allait et venait en lui. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai se noya dans le plaisir de cette étreinte, encore plus quand Wakatoshi se mit à lui lécher et mordiller son cou.

Cet endroit était son point faible, et quand il sentit une main se balader sous son ventre pour caresser en plus sa virilité, il perdit pied. Son amant accèléra alors en le sentant plus étroit, son fourreau de chair le comprimant davantage au point qu'il ne tarda pas à se répandre en un long râle tandis que Tooru cria son nom au moment de la jouissance.

Ils reprirent ensuite leurs souffles et leurs esprits l'un contre l'autre, Wakatoshi enlaçant tendrement Tooru qui lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne verrait plus ses tartines pains au lait- chocolat de la même façon et cela lui donnait aussi d'autres idées bien alléchantes.


	5. Un Kuroo au miel

Un Kuroo au miel - LevKuroo :

Tetsurou se sentit étrangement épié ces derniers jours, surtout lorsqu'il se déshabillait dans les vestiaires. Ceci dit, le voyeur en question ne faisait pas dans la discrétion, non plus. "Lev, maugréa Yaku en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les jambes pendant que tout le monde s'échauffait dans le gymnase, arrête de regarder Kuroo et concentre-toi sur tes érirements. Tu veux devenir un ace? Alors sois plus assidu.

\- Ouiii, Yaku-san, soupira Lev d'un air penaud avant de commencer à s'étirer.

Tetsurou eut un petit sourire en pensant combien son petit lion était mignon. Lev et lui étaient ensemble et il pouvait dire que son petit ami possédait la fougue de la jeunesse... Et une maladresse à toute épreuve aussi mais cela lui donnait un petit coté tout adorable. Ainsi, même s'il était sévérissime avec lui lors des entrainements avec l'équipe, le noiraud avait tendance à le bichonner un petit peu quand ils étaient seuls.

Un soir, alors qu'il l'avait invité chez lui afin de l'aider à réviser en bon senpai qu'il était, Lev avait eu d'autres idées apparemment puisqu'il s'était vite retrouvé sur le lit, torse nu avec son petit lion qui le couvrait de petits baisers tout tendres mais aussi bien excitants. "Attends...Lev, haleta Tetsurou en repoussant légèrement le plus grand, je sais que ça fait un bail qu'on ne l'a pas fait mais pourquoi tu veux à tout prix le faire maintenant?" Bon, ils n'avaient pas eu entrainement ce soir donc ils étaient rentrés plus tôt mais ce n'était pas pour ça que le chat posait cette question : Lev avait une attitude certes très spontanée au lit mais là, il y ressentit presque une petite angoisse venant de lui.

On dirait qu'il avait peur.

Lev se redressa en fuyant son regard en rougissant. Il n'osait lui dire la vraie raison de son comportement, spécialement lorsque ses yeux verts se posèrent encore sur la peau légèrement tannée de Tetsurou. Non, il fallait qu'il le lui demande : "Euuuh, Tetsurou-san, est-ce que tu vas me laisser faire ce que j'ai envie ce soir? Je te promets que c'est rien de bizarre enfin, juste un peu, ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

Bon sang, Tetsurou avait du mal à lui refusé quoique ce soit quand il avait cet air penaud tout trognon. Ce genre de visage tristounet arriva à faire fondre n'importe qui, suffisait de voir Chibi-chan avec Tsukki pour le comprendre. "Ok, je te fais confiance."

Lev lui offrit un grand sourire puis partit prendre de son sac un pot de miel après avoir demandé à Tetsurou de lui donner le lubrifiant, ce qu'il avait fait. Le noiraud le regarda ensuite enlever son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon puis lui écarter les jambes non sans avoir mis un peu de miel sur son membre bien excité à cause des baisers du plus grand. "Alors c'est ça qui te gênait?, le taquinait Tetsurou, ça ne me gêne pas que tu fasses ce genre de choses, tu sais?"

Lev fut soulagé d'entendre ça de la bouche de son petit ami mais il eut trop envie de le goûter pour le lui confier. Le noiraud émit un soupir en sentant la langue du plus grand lécher sa sucette au miel improvisée avant de la prendre en bouche.

Les vas et vients se firent plus gourmands entre des lèvres bien voraces et une langue beaucoup plus taquine que d'habitude. Tetsurou sentit son plaisir être davantage attisé par des doigts lubrifiés qui s'immiscèrent ensuite doucement en lui. Il gémit en caressant les mèches grises tout en se retenant tant bien que mal de bouger ses hanches dans cette bouche chaude et émoustillante et ses doigts délicieusement inquisiteurs qui touchèrent son point sensible.

Cependant, il ne tint plus.

 _Il n'y a pas à dire, mon petit lion sait y faire pour m'exciter à fond_.

Lev sentit la main de Tetsurou tirer légèrement ses cheveux afin qu'il arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire. "Tu n'as pas aimé, Tetsurou-san?, demanda-t-il après avoir retiré ses doigts. Néanmoins, le chat le tira par le bras pour l'amener au lit.

Puis il eut la grande surprise de voir le noiraud se mettre à califourchon sur lui et ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon afin de libérer sa virilité, une lueur sauvage transparaissant dans ses fines pupilles. "Oh si, j'ai beaucoup aimé, Lev, sussura Tetsurou d'une voix bien rauque pendant qu'il se positionna pour s'empaler sur le membre de son petit ami, tellement que j'ai envie que tu me prennes maintenant,"

Lev lui prit les hanches afin de facililer la pénétration. Tetsurou-san était si chaud autour de lui, si étroit, cette sensation lui avait cruellement manqué. "C'est vraiment bon d'être en toi, Tetsurou-san, déclara-t-il avec un sourire candide une fois qu'il fut entièrement dans son amant, ça m'avait manqué.

\- Combien des fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec le "-san", Lev?, le rabroua gentiment le noiraud, bon, je laisse passer pour cette fois, ajouta-t-il en ondulant des hanches, maintenant, prépare-toi à prendre ton pied, mon petit lion.

\- Mmmm, oui, Tetsurou, gémit Lev en sentant son amant aller et venir sur lui avant de pousser un cri quand deux mains se réfugièrent sous sa chemise pour mieux taquiner ses pointes de chair en les pinçant légèrement.

Tetsurou se mordit les lèvres en sentant Lev palpiter en lui à chaque caresse qu'il lui prodiguait. Il adorait le sentir si réceptif. Le noiraud décida donc d'accéler la cadence, Lev le prenant par les hanches pour marteler sa zone sensible. "Ah!" Le chat se laissa donc aller, submergé par les vagues de plaisir en se caressant lui-même, imprimant des vas et vients sur sa virilité, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres en voyant Lev rougir encore plus au-dessous de lui. _Il est tellement mignon quand il est sur le point de jouir_ , pensa-t-il en se contractant davantage autour du membre de ce dernier.

Lev ne put que céder à la jouissance face à cette sensation et à cette vision trop excitantes à son goût en admirant ensuite Tetsurou en train de venir à son tour en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Le capitaine de Nekoma se retira ensuite pour s'allonger à coté du plus grabd pour lui ébourrifer affectueusement les cheveux en lui demandant : "Pourquoi du miel?"

Lev se tritura timidement les doigts avant de répondre : "Tu sais que ma soeur est fière de notre héritage russe?"

Tetsurou hocha la tête. "Ben, quand je rentre du lycée le soir, expliqua le numéro 11, on fait des fois ensemble un gâteau au miel de là-bas qu'on appelle medovik et euuuh, sa couleur me fait penser à ta jolie peau, il s'empourpra, je sais que c'est bizarre et..."

Son petit ami le coupa en posant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le prendre dans ses bras. _Lev, tu es beaucoup trop mignon_. "Et si tu m'en faisais un, la prochaine fois?, lui proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire affectueux.

Lev lui rendit son sourire avec un rayonnant, soulagé de voir que Tetsurou ne se moquait pas de lui. "Oui, Tetsurou. Je te ferai le meilleur medovik du monde, déclara-t-il se blotissant contre lui, tout content.


	6. Un Hinata lacté

Un Hinata lacté - KageHina :

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Shouyou passait le soir chez Tobio. C'était le week-end, ils s'étaient entrainés comme des malades et le numéro 9 avait proposé (ou plutôt ordonné) au roux de rester avec lui, histoire qu'ils en profitent tous les deux. Oui, ils sortaient ensemble, ils s'étaient tenus la main, embrassés et avaient même franchi le cap en se donnant l'un, l'autre leurs virginités (étonnament, cela n'avait pas gêné Tobio que Shouyou prenne la sienne, bien au contraire même) mais ce soir, le roux eut quand même un mauvais pressentiment.

Le numéro 10 était assis sur le lit de son petit ami à regarder le mur en face de lui d'un air pensif pendant que Tobio était dans la cuisine parti leur chercher de quoi boire. Ils venaient de prendre un bain à deux, se calinant au passage dans la baignoire puis ils avaient diné ensemble dans le salon, le roux s'étant proposé de faire la cuisine. Il avait d'ailleurs été content de voir que Tobio l'avait grandement apprécié.

Comme les parents du noiraud n'étaient pas là, ils pouvaient en profiter et faire comme n'importe quel couple. Cette simple pensée réchauffait le coeur de Shouyou. Il en était là à ses rêveries quand Tobio apparut sur le seuil, une petite bouteille de lait à la main. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...?_

Le numèro 9 regarda la bouteille de lait. Puis Shouyou. Puis la bouteille de lait. Puis de nouveau Shouyou.

Le roux se fâcha de son attitude bizarre : "Mais qu'est-ce que t'as Tob...?" Il s'arrêta en déglutissant face à l'aura mi-intimidante, mi-excitante que dégageait son petit ami. Le voilà son mauvais pressentiment. Avec ses beaux yeux bleus assombris par le désir, ses joues rosies par l'excitation et sa respiration plus haletante que d'habitude, Shouyou devina assez vite que son cher et tendre était passé dans ce qu'il nommait le mode Roi du Lit.

Cette perspective ne l'effrayait pas mais... _Je sens que je vais encore lui dire des choses cochonnes._ "Enlève ton t-shirt, lui ordonna Tobio, sa main tremblante sur la bouteille qu'il ouvrit ensuite fébrilement.

Le roux s'exécuta...avant de se faire plaquer au lit, ses poignets maintenus par une main large tandis que l'autre aspergeait son torse de lait. "Ah, enfin je vais pouvoir mélanger deux les choses que j'aime le plus, en plus du volley, déclara Tobio en se léchant les lèvres avant de se mettre à lapper le lait présent sur le torse du plus petit. La peau de porcelaine de Shouyou lui avait toujours fait penser à sa boisson favorite.

Le roux fut touché par ce que venait de dire son petit ami mais son attention fut ensuite beaucoup plus portée sur cette langue gourmande qui laissait des sillons brûlants sur son ventre avant que Tobio ne décide de sucer avidement tour à tour les petits bourgeons roses en soupirant de plaisir. Shouyou poussa des petits cris en bougeant de lascivement des hanches. Tobio savait qu'il était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. "Tobio... Arrête, sinon je vais..."

Le noiraud stoppa sa dégustation et libéra les poignets afin de prendre le lubrifiant sur sa table de chevet et enduire ses doigts devant un Shouyou qui retira son short en frémissant d'anticipation malgré lui. Quand il était en mode Roi du Lit, Tobio ne prenait pas son temps, non, il allait vite à l'essentiel et lui-même se pliait volontairement à cette volonté en se faisant dévorer par cette passion si imposante. Le noiraud contempla le roux qui écarta ses jambes devant lui d'une manière à la fois soumise et aguicheuse en lui jetant un regard provocateur, ses yeux ambres l'invitant d'une manière on ne peut plus explicite tout en se mordant les lèvres.

Le numéro 9 réprima son désir de lui sauter dessus en commençant à le préparer doucement mais c'était sans compter les gémissements indécents de Shouyou. "Mmm, Tobio, ouiii!, fit-il d'une voix éraillée en remuant lascivement ses hanches, touche-moi encore avec tes longs doigts!" _Voilà qu'il redevient un petit monstre_ , grommela Tobio en retirant ses doigts. Oui, c'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait secrètement quand il agissait de cette manière plus que lubrique.

Shouyou Hinata. Son adorable petit monstre qui adorait dire des choses plus qu'impudiques durant l'amour.

Ce dernier eut cependant mal quand son amant entra en lui mais ce fut normal puis il attendit de s'ajuster un peu en serrant Tobio contre lui, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Il décida de provoquer encore plus le Roi du Lit une fois la douleur partie. "Tu peux y aller Tobio, murmura Shouyou après avoir butiné tendrement ses lèvres, mmmm, c'est fou ce que tu es gros, sussura-t-il ensuite en le sentant bouger, j'aime ça.

\- Tais-toi, imbécile, siffla Tobio entre ses dents en essayant de ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques.

\- Pourquoi?, s'enquit le roux d'un ton faussement innocent, nnnn, encore, Tobio! Vas-y plus fort...Han!

\- Arrête de... Gémir comme ça, haleta Tobio en donnant des coups de rein plus puissants puis plus rapides, bon sang, tu es devenu plus étroit, constata-t-il avant de frotter doucement un téton à l'aide de son pouce ce qui fit crier encore plus le roux, ça t'apprendra à me provoquer, ajouta-t-il en allant encore plus profondément en lui.

Shouyou en profita pour enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de Tobio puis de le serrer contre lui en lui chuchotant à l'oreille."Fais-moi jouir, Tobio." Le noiraud perdit alors tout contrôle, le rythme de leurs ébats se fit plus sauvage, le roux cria son plaisir en sentant son amant toucher son membre. Le numéro 9 gémit face à l'étroitesse qu'il rencontra, il n'allait pas tenir. "Oh, Tobio!, gémit Shouyou en se léchant les lèvres, oui, comme ça. Je veux ton lait chaud au fond de moi." Ce fut le coup de trop et il se déversa dans le roux tandis que ce dernier se répandit sur sa main en un long gémissement.

Tobio se retira alors de lui après avoir repris son souffle puis se mit à coté de son petit ami pour lui pincer les joues : "Mais où as-tu appris à parler comme ça, petit monstre? A chaque fois, tu me fais le coup.

\- Parle pour toi, Roi du Lit, maugréa ensuite Shouyou, toi aussi, tu as tout fait pour me provoquer."

Ils se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire face à l'idiotie de leurs surnoms. "Roi du Lit, hein?, murmura Tobio en étreignant le roux qui se mit à rougir.

\- Oui, tu imposes toujours ta volonté pour me faire venir quand tu es comme ça mais je ne m'en plains pas. Au contraire même, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Et toi, tu es un vrai petit monstre, fit Tobio en lui caressant la joue, pour m'enflammer en me disant des choses aussi indécentes."

Shouyou frotta ensuite amoureusement son nez contre le sien puis tous deux s'embrassèrent tendrement en se câlinant affectueusement. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'aimer avec leurs petites bizarreries.

 **Voili voilou pour les pauses gourmandes. J'en ferai certainement sur d'autres couples ensuite entre mes fics et les requêtes. Merci de les avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ces pauses sucrées vous ont plu. A bientôt pour la requête. :)**


End file.
